Aphrodisiac
by Selene Filomena
Summary: Very, VERY, naughty little story about Yami and Yugi when they use an aphrodisiac. VERY NAUGHTY!


There's no real plot to this, by the way. If you guys like it and think I should turn this into a full blown story, tell me in the review. This is my first lemon, enjoy!

Yugi came home from school, a regular day, a regular life... sort of. Right now he was living with the spirit of the millennium puzzle, who had decided to stay with Yugi, even after the ceremonial duel. Yami decided to stay with Yugi, and the two became even closer after the death of Yugi's grandfather.

Some may even say, too close. For the first week and a half after the elderly man's death, Yugi would sleep in Yami's bed. He feared that Yami would leave, just as his grandfather did. Yami had smiled and even chuckled a bit when Yugi first asked if they could sleep together. Though Yami had caved and allowed the boy to sleep in his, that was once grandfathers now, Yami's bedroom.

Yugi had taken his grandfathers death quite horribly. Yugi collapsed into tears if someone even mentioned his grandfather. Yami had just started to get Yugi to actually eat, let alone getting him to eat enough to maintain his body. Yugi sighed as he removed his shoes, placing them in the nearby closet.

It was friday, so Yugi would be spending the weekend with Yami. Yugi had stopped hanging out with his friends, and only saw them at school, when they tried to coax him into talking. On the weekends, Yami forced him to go outside with him during the weekends.

"Aibou, I'm in the kitchen. I made you something to drink." Yugi straightened himself and walked into the kitchen to meet his, in all uncertain terms, twin. Though Yami was older than Yugi by 5,000 years, he hadn't aged a day. To Yugi, Yami was almost a god. They almost looked exactly the same, except Yami had tanned, bronze skin, deep crimson eyes, and was a little bit taller than Yugi still.

Yami smiled at Yugi, and Yugi timidly returned the smile. Yami handed Yugi the earlier mentioned drink and began to speak. "Yugi, you have been very depressed these past few months with the death of your... loved one." Yugi stopped sipping on the drink Yami handed him, not noticing how Yami almost spat out the last few words.

"Yugi, I care for you deeply. So much that I'm... in love with you. And I intend to end your suffering, by making you forget him, in the most pleasurable way possible." Yugi's eyes widened and he blushed deeply. He looked up at Yami, to see a serious face, with a small smirk on it. His eyes held a little bit of humor and smugness.

Yugi was confused when he saw that, when he suddenly felt his body heat up drastically. And he felt his face heat up even more, when he realized that a certain part of him was very active. Yami's smirk grew even more when he saw Yugi blush. "What's wrong little one?" Yugi turned his face away.

"Are things starting to heat up a little bit? They should be since you drank the little concoction I gave you." Yugi backed away, staring blankly at the floor. The feeling of heat he felt wasn't going away. And his groin was continually heating up and reacting for seemingly no reason. Yami continued, "I put in an aphrodisiac. So you'll feel good no matter what I do to you."

Yugi's eyes widened once more and he stumbled to the stairs, feeling too dizzy to climb up the stairs properly. The pleasure was building in his groin, and he felt shame burn his cheeks. When he managed to crawl up the stairs and get to the top, he heard a chuckle from behind him. "Oh Aibou, why must you resist? Fine, have it your way. Good luck trying to take care of your erection, especially with the aphrodisiac."

Yugi heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and he quickly tried to crawl away, only to feel a hand gently caress his cheek. Hot breath fanned over his ear and a deep baritone voice spoke in his ear. "Just remember Aibou, I'll always come when you call me."

The hand on his cheek stroked it gently, and then quickly disappeared. Yugi heard the footsteps retreat back down the stairs casually. "I'll be waiting for your call, Aibou. I'll wait on the stairs." Yugi quickly crawled to his door and fumbled with the door handle for a few seconds before flinging the door open.

Yugi unsteadily got on his feet, beginning to pant, and slammed the door behind him. He stumbled to the bed and flung himself onto it. He could feel his erection pressing against the fabric of his pants and boxers. Yugi looked down at his now pulsing erection. He couldn't just masturbate, could he?

He couldn't ignore the cravings for very long before he finally unzipped his pants. He'd masturbated before, but he had never been so hard in his life. Yugi then pulled the elastic of the boxers down, just enough to free his straining manhood. He wrapped a small hand around it, and gave it a light testing stroke.

He threw his head back and moaned louder than he wanted to. "God, I'm more sensitive now," Yugi said to himself. He gave another, full, stroke. An even louder moan escaped from his lips. "A... a lot... more sensitive," he said between small pants. Yugi began to stroke his manhood softly, attempting to make sure his moans were quiet.

He didn't want Yami to hear. /Why would Yami do this to me?/ /I've already told you why, Aibou. You just weren't listening. Shall I explain again?/ Yugi gasped and tried to close the mind link. Yami kept it open. /Oh Aibou, you don't know about all the dirty and nasty things I want to do to you right now./

Yugi then realized with the mind link open, be was passing his pleasure onto Yami. Yugi tried to block Yami out and continue to relieve himself. He began to stroke himself again, moaning loudly in the process. As soon as he started he found that he couldn't stop. /Ah, Aibou. Oh... I can see what your doing right now and its making me so hot./

Yugi just closed his eyes and tried to block him out. /Ooooohhh... Ah.. Oh gods, Aibou. Ah! You're so sexy. Ah, AH! Oh... I want you right now. Ah, gods, let me have you... Please!/ /N.. never! Oooooaaah! Nnnnaaaaaa!/ Yugi responded while still stroking himself.

He was now lying fully on the bed, his back arching and stretching every time it felt really good. /Oh, Aibou, your so sexy, panting and sweating like that. Arching and crying out every time you fully stroke yourself. Ooooohhh... You're so slutty and sexy. Your beautiful little body writhing and begging to be fucked. Ah! Gods, I'm so hard! Let me take you!/

Yugi responded again, still shaking. /Nnn... Nnn! Gaaa! N... no! Aaaaahhhh!/ /Fine! I'll make it so that you'll want me. I'll tell you all the dirty things I want to do to you./ Yugi could feel his Yami smirk. "Aaaaahhh! Oooooaaaaahhh! Gaa! AH!" With a loud cry, Yugi came.

He lays there panting and sweating for a moment, when he realized that his erection had returned. Yugi stared down at it in horror, and with a groan he kicked off his pants and boxers. He proceeded to strip down 'till he was just in black leather under shirt. /Oh yes, Aibou. Strip for me, show me all of your beautiful body!/ Yugi blushed and looked towards the door, gasping when he saw that it was slightly open.

/Oh, Aibou! I love you so much!/ Yugi gasped inwardly. /You... You do?/ /Yes, Aibou. I have for so long, will you let me have you? Will you be mine?/ /I.. I cannot be yours. We're both male!/ Yugi unconsciously began to stroke himself again. He moaned loudly and rolled over on all fours. But with one hand still stroking his manhood feverishly.

He continued to groan and moan, and arch and pant as he repeatedly stroked himself. /It doesn't matter that we're both male! I know how.. Gaahh! Ah! I.. I know how men can still make love./ Yugi only assumed Yami was stroking himself as well. /You will be mine, little one. I'll tell you how men make love; how I will love you./

Yugi heard the door creak open, and heard footsteps on the carpet. He looked over towards the sounds and his eyes widened in surprise to see Yami standing in the middle of the room. Yami quickly kneeled, continuing to stroke himself. He was panting heavily, occasionally moaning. He was looking directly in Yugi's eyes.

In Yami's eyes, Yugi saw lust and arousal had darkened the crimson eyes to an almost black. Yugi shivered and looked away. He plopped his head down onto the pillow in front of him, and repeatedly stroked himself without shame.

/Ah.. Oh, Aibou! When you allow me to touch you, we'll take it slow. I'll kiss your soft, lovely lips, and then I'll kiss my way down your neck. Littering it with little love bites, and nipping the pulse point gently./ Yugi began to pant faster.

/Then I'll move down to your chest, and begin to lick, nip, and kiss your nipples. I'll suck on them as if they were little pieces of candy, leaving them wet and hard. Are you listening, Aibou?/ Yugi groaned. /Ya.. Yami! Ah! Aaaaahhh!/ Yami smirked tiredly. /Good boy, Yugi. Once I'm done with your nipples, I'll trail my tongue down your chest and stomach only stopping at the navel, to dip my tongue in and out./

Yugi's moans were getting louder, and he began to say Yami's name. /Once past the navel, I'll trail my way down to your cock. I'll use my tongue, to massage it gently at first, then rougher as you beg for it. I'll stroke it up and down, tracing the veins with my tongue before I finally take it into my mouth. I'll suck on it harder and harder, making you scream and cry for more. I'll scrape my teeth against your cock lovingly and gently, doing it hard enough, to push towards the edge and eventually over it./

/Oh! Oh, Yami! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!/ With a long and loud cry, Yugi came again. "Ah! Oh, Aibou! Gaaaaahhhh!" Yami came soon after Yugi. Yami pulled something out of his back pocket. It looked like a tiny spray bottle. Yami shook it up and then pointed it towards his mouth, where he sprayed it in, once it was open. He did this a few times, and then he shook his head from side to side.

He gave a tiny cough, and then he groaned deeply. Yugi looked at Yami's groin and he gasped. 11 inches of erect, bronze manhood stood tall and proud in his lap. Yugi felt his cock twitch at the sight of it. He heard Yami chuckle, and he quickly looked away. "Do you like what you see, Aibou?" Yugi flushed in shame and felt his cock harden again. Yugi grasped it, and began to stroke once more.

"I gave myself a little of the aphrodisiac." /Shall I continue where I left off?/ Yugi didn't respond. /I'll take that as a yes. Once your pretty little cock is limp again, I'm going to prepare you-/ /Yami... Ahh! Please... Please don't tease... m.. me. Oooooooohhhh.../ /What do you want Aibou?/ /D.. Do those things... Please../ /What things? You have to tell me./ /Ahh! Yami.. Please... Gahh! Nnnn! Nnnaa! I.. I can't../ "Please.."

Yugi begged, "Suck my cock!" Yugi flushed in shame. Yami smirked, "Good boy." Yami rose and walked over to the bed, flipping Yugi over onto his back. He then pinned him in place. "Yugi, understand this. If I do this, I will continue to the next parts. We will make love if I do this." Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Good, I was making sure you understood." Yami leaned down and claimed Yugi's lips in a passionate kiss. Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and stroked Yugi's tongue with his, making the smaller moan deep in his throat.

His hands slipped further down the others stomach gently massaging the tense muscles 'till they were loose. Yami began to gently kiss and nip down Yugi's chin and neck. Sucking lightly at the pulse point. Yugi moaned lightly in his throat, making Yami chuckle. Yami slid his mouth down, past the collar bone, and down to the erect and hard nipples.

He flicked one teasingly with his tongue before Yugi cried out, "Yami please!" Yami chuckled again, and spared his light, taking the erect manhood into his mouth and sucking hard. "Oh! Ah! Yami! AHHH!" Yugi screamed as he came. /Well, someone's sensitive. Must be the drugs./ Yami spit out Yugi's cum onto his hand, and proceeded to lubricate his cock with it.

"Are you ready aibou?" Yugi eyed Yami's cock tiredly, "As much as I'll ever be." "Good, because I'm about to lose it. But I will prepare you, as much as I can." Yami took his cum coated fingers and inserted two of them into Yugi. /Oh. Yami, that feels… So good! Ah! More!/ /You like that Aibou? If you like this, you'll love what's coming up./ Yami inserted his third finger inside of Yugi. "Naaah! Yami! Now! Inside!"

Yami groaned and pulled his fingers out. "I'd planned to tease you more, but, you just bring out the animal in me!" Yami leaned down quickly and caught Yugi's lips in a hot and passionate kiss, distracting Yugi. Yami meanwhile, lifted Yugi's legs up, and placed the tip of his cock at his Aibou's entrance. Yugi clutched at him urgently.

With a muffled growl, Yami started to push his way inside his love's anus. /Gah! Yam- S-So… Big! Naah! Gah! S-Slippery!/ Yami is a little less than half-way inside before Yugi loses his patience, /Get it in! Ah! B-Before I force you! Ooo!/ Pulling away from Yugi's hot mouth gasping for air, "We need to take this slowly or I'll hurt you."

"No more slow! Fast! Now!" "No." Yami stopped moving. Yugi's eye's widened. "No… Please… Move… Please?" Yami shook his head. "Ah! Yami! Fuck me! Fuck me 'till my ass splits in two! Fuck me- AHH!" Yami pushed in all the way and started to thrust hard and fast. "Is this what you want? Ah! Nnn! Oh, Yugi! You're so tight and hot! Graah!"

"Hah! Hah! Gaah! Aaah! So good! So… Ah! So big! Ah!" Yugi grimaced slightly as he felt himself tear a little on the inside, but the pain lasted only seconds. The pleasure was extreme. "AHH! Yami! There! Yeah! AHH! There!" /Ah! Did I find it, Aibou?/ /You found- Ah! Found it! NAAH! Gonna cum!/ /Ah! Me too!/

Their moans began to get louder and rise in pitch until, "AHHH! YAMI!" As Yugi came, his anus squeezed tightly around Yami's arousal, pushing him over the edge as well. "GAH! YUGI!" Yami collapsed on top of Yugi, exhausted. Once they caught their breath, Yugi made a noise of protest. /What is it, Aibou?/ /You're still inside of me, so I felt it when you became hard again. You stretched me quite a bit./

/What?/ Yami looked down at his arousal, still three-quarters of the way inside his lover. He was indeed hard once more. Yami laughed sheepishly, "You think you're up for another round?" Yugi groaned. "At least I made you forget him, even for a moment…" Yami grumbled. "What?" "Nothing, Aibou. Now, about round two."

END


End file.
